Now or Never
by FelisVulpes
Summary: Carmilla and Laura finally admit their true feelings for one another. Carmilla x Laura


Carmilla's eyebrows were raised and there was a slight smirk on her face. Her eyes travelled from the pile of clothes in Laura's arms up to her annoyed expression. The shorter girl started calling her out at rapid-fire speed.

"Geez Carmilla every single day you prove my point that you're literally the roommate from hell. Would it _kill_ you to pick up your clothes!? Well, I guess you're already dead… which kind of makes that statement invalid… but… ugh, whatever it's a figure of speech. I am not your maid, believe it or not, and I would appreciate if I wouldn't have to constantly be picking up after you–"

Laura's rambling was cut short when Carmilla suddenly rose from the bed and snatched the clothes out of her arms. She threw them onto the floor on _her_ side of the room, which earned an eye-roll from the blond.

"Well that's just a shame isn't it, I think you'd make an absolutely _adorable_ maid."

Carmilla chuckled as she took a step forward, keeping eye contact as she took one of Laura's hands in her own.

"I… uh… thanks… I guess"

Laura's eyes immediately hit the floor, glancing up every couple seconds at the cold fingers now wrapped around her own.

They were both silent. Laura's face was bright red, and each time she caught Carmilla's eye it became a shade darker. Carmilla continued to stare intently, masking her nerves with as confident an expression as she could manage. She saw the slight tremble in Laura's hands.

_It's now or never Karnstein._

She inhaled, savoring Laura's scent, and, very slowly, leaned in.

Her eyes fluttered shut as soft lips brushed against her own. She could feel Laura's shaky breath on her face between kisses, and moved a hand up to her cheek, gently pulling them closer together. Her other hand found its way into Laura's hair, tangling through the long, soft, strands. Carmilla soon found two hands tugging at her own raven hair. She reluctantly broke the kiss, and slid her hands down to Laura's waist, tugging at the bottom of her shirt for permission. With a shy smile and a nod of Laura's head, Carmilla expertly removed the shirt and threw it to the side, her own landing beside it a moment after.

_She's so beautiful_

Carmilla thought to herself as she carefully lowered the blond onto the bed. She smiled into the next kiss, committing the moment to memory. She couldn't help but think that this was some kind of mistake; Laura knew what she was right? She understood what a horrible monster she was about to get involved with.

Right?

Yet, she didn't seem to care. She saw past what Carmilla often couldn't see past herself. This girl would be the end of her.

Laura's breath became shallow as the taller girl's lips moved to her neck. After lingering for a few moments, Camilla pulled herself away and met the eyes of the beautiful creature beneath her.

"You okay cupcake?"

Laura let out a hoarse laugh, blushing again, and nodded vigorously.

"Never been better."

A moment passed.

"Hey listen, if this is too much, we don't have to keep going-"

"NO"

Carmilla was cut off

"No uh, I... Really want this. Please Carm"

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Then these are going to have to go"

Carmilla said in her low raspy voice as a smirk played out on her lips, and she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Laura's pajama pants. Laura nodded weakly this time, and the pants slid down her legs and joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Carmilla settled back on top, marveling at how _perfectly _this girl fit beneath her, peppering sweet, feather light kisses along Laura's collarbone, and then down to her stomach. Inching herself down, her mouth hovered over the blonde's underwear for a fraction of a second before continuing down to the insides of her thighs. Glacing up at Laura one more time, she held eye contact as the underwear finally finally _finally_ was removed.

She brought her face back up to Laura's, one leg on either side of her thigh, and kissed her as she, slowly, gently, and with great reverence of the current situation, pushed one finger inside.

Carmilla's lips muffled Laura's gasp as she melted from what could only be described as pure euphoria. Carmilla set a slow pace, and delicately added a second finger. Laura arched into her hand, breaking from the kiss for lack of being able to concentrate on anything but what Carmilla was making her feel. Feeling the same level of pleasure from the mere realization of how _real _this was, how it was _actually happening right now, _Carmilla allowed a whimper to escape from her mouth, only to be quickly captured by Laura's as the girl became desperate for more.

Carmilla languidly circled her thumb on Laura's most sensitive nerves as her fingers continued to move steadily in and out.

As Laura came closer and closer to the edge, Carmilla leaned towards her ear and whispered the words that had been pounding against her head since she first laid eyes on the girl beneath her.

"I love you."

That was all Laura needed to completely lose herself. A gasp caught in her throat as she shuddered and clutched Carmilla as close as she physically could. When she loosened her grip and relaxed, she shivered, and Carmilla pulled the blanket up over both of them, wrapping her arms around Laura's stomach once they were covered.

After a few moments, when Carmilla had assumed she'd fallen asleep, Laura quietly breathed out the only words she ever needed to hear.

"I love you too"

With a quick kiss on the back of her neck, Carmilla let Laura snuggle up to her as much as she wanted, never loosening her own protective arms. A smile spread lazily across her face, and with the scent of Laura's hair in her nose, and the taste of Laura's mouth on her lips, Carmilla drifted into her first night's sleep in a lifetime filled with sweet dreams.


End file.
